


Slow and Steady Breathing.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Series: Only A Few Months [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 3





	Slow and Steady Breathing.

<p>It's sad to say the least, that Damien wouldn't be with us until is was really bright outside, but fear not! We can waste time by talking with Leslie and eating cake, as planned! I don't really like sweets, I never grew up with them so I don't have a need for them, but Terrance insists we have emergency desserts. I'm glad he was right though! we've used them quite a few times.</p>

<p>" So Phillip, how has your job been going?" Leslie has a very soft voice that I've always fawned about. Too bad she lives all the way on the other side of the state. " Really good! The crowd's keep getting larger! Which... Terrifies me." A chuckle shrugging off the fact that it really does scare me. A whole bunch of people watching me in a large crowded, dimly lit casino room. Seeing me do my silly dances and sing. It's not ideal, but it pays well.  
" Other than that though, I don't think I can go back....." Leslie didn't know about the whole chase scene thing. I'm not sure she'd even care to hear it but who knows. 

" Oh? How come? Did you get fired? Harassed?" Her voice was slightly muffled, I could tell she was concerned though, I appreciated it. 

" Ah, well, kind of. You know how Damien got.... Brutally murdered? The only reason he got killed was because the guy who killed him was, uh, looking for me... He chased me out of work and, uh.... Almost killed me as well." I stutter quite a bit, I wouldn't consider it a touchy subject, just the topic feels weird. " So I can't go back there too much, or at least that's what Terrance and Damien said."

" Well, they're right! Tried to avoid going anywhere he knows you might go. That's basic logic Phil-Phil, unlike Damien you can't come back!... Well I mean I could just tweak a-" Leslie mumbled and spun around in her chair for a moment. " Ah, never mind that. Sparing the details, we don't want you dead. Keep your safety in mind." I nod and and spin around in my chair to fit in.

" Hey, that being said. Terrance and I should go get Damien." I stand up and pick up the device, walking to where Terrance was.

" Do you know where he'll revive? Where was it last....." There's an odd thing about how Damien 'revives'. He comes back the 2nd to last place he died. Before he got shot, he bonked his head in the park, moron, so that's where he'd be this time. " Well, then I guess I should be going, huh? Bye Phillip!" 

" Bye bye!" I wave and hang up. " Terry, you ready?" Terrance is building again. I don't know what it is, but it looks like metal tinker toys. He packs them up really quickly. How swell!

" Yup! Let's get out coats on and head out!" I get my coat and button it up. So does Terrance. We close the door, lock it, and walk down the rusty stairs. And past Damien's body, hopping over the blood puddle. " Don't look Phillip." Terrance covers my eyes, he knows I'll look anyways. The bitter cold is the worst part of all this. The park will be covered with firm snow. Too bad it didn't ice over, then we could go ice skating.

I go off track a lot. 

Well, once we reach the park we look around for Damien, he's here, we know it, but there's about a million black haired bums that could be here. We call out his name, no one answers. Maybe he's by the pond, so Terrance and I head there. 

" Any sign of him?"Terrance taps my back. He's whispering, it is very early, and a bunch of homeless people are sleeping. So sad. I shake my head and crouch sticking my finger in the pond. " I'm gonna' go look over by the playground." I give a thumbs-up, to caught up in the icy water. Crushing the small thin pieces of ice that made it. 

I hear snow crackle behind me. " Hey Terry." I'm smiling. No answer. That means..... DAMIEN! Yes! Yes! " Hey Damien!" I wave, still messing around in the pond. " Have a nice trip? See your dad? Come look at these leaves, they got stuck, it's so cool! S-" Finally I turn around.

" I'm not Damien, or whoever the Hell Terry is." I'm still on my knees, turned around stuck with a blank smile on my face. I quiver and try to get up, slowly so he doesn't notice. I'm also trying to analyze his face, he looks familiar. " No hard feelings man but-" He puts his foot on my curved back, well, rather than putting it he stomps it on. Jotting me a foot forward. Next he also crouches down and grasps my skull. 

" Um sir you see, this might be a funny question bu HahaaHAHA....uh... TERRANCE H-" Cold, icy cold, icy cold water, slightly soaking the collar of my coat. Filling up my nose and in my mouth. My heart hurts. I can try and suck in, but nothing comes in. It feels like time itself has stop, and so did everything, except the bubbles coming from my mouth. Soon, I'll be dead. The average human can hold their breath for 30 seconds. I think my time is up. I'm consuming so much water, it hurts, everything does. I am drowning.</p>


End file.
